totalwarfarefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hannif Hussain/SMG4 vs Exploding TnT
Note from Hannif: This is incompleted, it might be finished by some months. ' '''SMG4 vs ExplodingTNT EP1 of Mini Warfare! Description 'Who is more ultraretardedly funny? Who will win in a retarted battle!' ''Intro (*Cues in some generic theme*) ''' '''Kirby Boy: Youtube...the most useful sight on the internet itself. Game Girl: And whats Youtube without Youtubers! Heck you even looking at it right now! Cheesestick: But these ultra retarded youtubers will always put the laugh on us! Kirby Boy: SMG4, the blue-and-white Mario Came Girl: And ExplodingTNT! The wierd looking...mouse...tnt...minecraft...player... Kirby Boy: I am Kirby Boy! Game Girl: I am GAME GIRL! Cheesesticks: And I am CheeseSticks to research combatants to see who... Game Girl:...Would... Kirby Boy:...Win in a MINI WARFARE! SMG4 (*Cues in Toad Town Theme*) Kirby Boy: The Mushroom Kingdom and Smexy Town, a place full of... CheeseStick (Shouting): Crazy Mother*ckin' shit going around. Game Girl: Certainly, since all these shit going around Smexy Town, there are 2 people who have to fixed this. Kirby Boy: Mario, who just kinda seems retarded now in the SMG4 universe. Game Girl: And the one and only mario youtuber... CheeseStick: SMG4! (*Cues in ANgry Bowser Theme*) '' '''Kirby Boy: SMG4 is considered to be a hobo of the Mushroom Kingdom and...' CheeseStick:...Obsessed with his COMPUTER! Kirby Boy: Yeah...so anyways.SMG4 is a hobo obsessed with his computer. Depsite this, he is easily the strongest. Well not the strongest of the Smexy Town or the Mushroom Kingdom but at least he can hold the grudge against crazy shit goin' around here. Game Girl: Like Mario, he is able to break bricks with his head without breaking his skull. And just LIKE Mario, he posses some wierd...random...stufff like a Waluigi...Launcher? Waluigi: Itsa me, Waluigi! (*Static Pause*) Kirby Boy: Okay, who is responsible brining Waluigi!?! (*Kirby Boy falcon punches Waluigi*) Kirby Boy: Glad he's gone. Back TO TOPIC! (*Cues in Mute City Theme*) ' ''CheeseStick: Previos Mentioned Waluigi Luncher! A weapon with for some reason with Waluigi as an ammo, it can explode in impact and when it misses, Waluigi just run like a coward but not likea coward like LUIGI!Not to mention that if you fill Waluigi's ass with bunch of bombs, he can reach infinite distances! Game Girl: SMG4 also posses some stuff like Rocket Launcher, a rocket launcher able to destory a mountain and cars filled with pissed off Officors! '''Kirby Boy: Yet another explosive weapon, the Pingas Cannon out of his...how should I put this? Game Girl:Urmmm, p-- CheeseStick:PINGAS! Kirby Boy: I am sticking with the pingas from now. The Pingas cannon is able to shoot pingas heads! The Pingas head is able to shoot in large distances. Not only pingases, but also varios stuff like Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Toadsworth, Steve and Teletubbies? CheeseStick: He even has a minigun known as titty launcher. No explanation needed. Game Girl: He stores a mushroom known as poisenous Mushroom, a mushroom which can make enemies go on an acid trip and make them feel weak. ExplodingTNT Battle Results Next Time Who would win SMG4 or ExplodingTNT SMG4 ExplodingTNT Category:Blog posts Category:Internet battle Category:Male vs Male